FerbBound
by 087-B
Summary: After Phineas dies in a meteorite crash, monsters start popping up all over the world. Now, with his new psychic abilities, Ferb realizes he must come out of his shell if he wants to defend the world and avenge his brother.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: The Meteor._

It was a simple night in the town of Danville. Everyone was getting ready for bed and it seemed relatively normal… at least for a few hours. The real story begins at a small yellow/orange home on the suburbs of the bigger city, known as the Flynn-Fletcher residence…

Two young boys had just entered their bedroom, already tired and ready to sleep. One of the boys had a triangle shaped head, with orange hair on top and some freckles, as well as orange-white striped pajama shirt and pants. This was Phineas. The second boy had an F shaped head, with the green hair making the top half of the F. The boy was wearing purple-white striped pajama shirt and pants. This was Ferb.

"Well Ferb, another successful day!" Phineas happily said. "That toothpick tent was a nice touch." Everyday on the boys seemingly endless summer vacation, they would build some sort of crazy contraption that would last about the entire day before mysteriously disappearing. Today they had built a microscopic camp site that continued to evolve into a bigger microscopic civilization.

Ferb simply held the thumbs up before climbing into bed and drifting to sleep. Phineas climbed into his bed and did the same. As usual, it was a quiet summer night, until…

At about 9:00 PM, a crackling noise was heard. It got louder and louder, and the boys woke up. They looked out the window to see something in the sky. Their eyes widened when they saw a meteor falling from the sky. They quickly raced into the hallway and down their steps, and out the door.

As soon as they exited their house, they saw many other families had been outside, watching the meteor fall. It continued to plummet toward Earth, much to the excitement of many.

"It's coming Ferb! It's coming!" Phineas was overjoyed, seeing they could do so many things with a sample of the space rock. Ferb smiled too, and looked at everyone else's smiling faces, until everyone's faces changed to horror. Ferb was confused until he looked back at the meteor. He quickly calculated where the meteor would land in his head, then grew a face of horror. The meteor was coming closer to Earth, and there was barely any time left.

"Phineas! Look out!" Ferb shouted, one of those rare moments when he actually spoke. Phineas turned to see Ferb running toward him.

"Ferb? What's wrong?" Phineas asked. But it was too late. The meteor smashed into the front lawn of the Flynn-Fletcher home, causing a massive explosion. The house caught on fire, making everyone evacuate. Everyone had a look of horror and sadness on their faces.

The meteor had crashed right on top of Phineas, crushing the poor boy. The fiery rock left a large hole in the lawn and partially on the street.

"Ferb!" Ferb turned to see his family running toward him.

"Ferb!" Their mother Linda said. "Where's Phineas?"

Ferb looked down at the ground with a look of sadness, tears filling his eyes.

"He's… gone…" Ferb said. Everyone gathered around the meteor, showing respect for the loss of a wonderful child…

_**16 Months Later…**_

It had been a year and four months since the meteor had crashed into the front lawn and killed Phineas. Life for the Flynn-Fletchers had been quiet, very quiet. Ferb never tried building anything alone, his older sister Candace never tried to bust him, and their mother and father, Linda and Lawrence, were just as depressed.

The meteorite had been excavated from the front lawn of the home and put into Danville's museum. The home had been rebuilt due to its damaged structure from the meteorite creating unbalanced structural integrity. Everything was normal, until one certain day.

Ferb sat on his bed, meditating, something he did not do often. He took a deep breath and spoke to himself.

"His death was no accident." Ferb kept calm. "This was meant to happen. I need to find out why. That meteor crashed into the earth for a reason, it was a sign of things to come. But what?

"Every day I regret not being able to do something, but if I don't move on, then I could very well end up dead. I need to find something… someone, to help me figure this out."

Ferb thought for a moment. His friends were gone as well. Not dead, but just… gone. Isabella, gone, Baljeet, gone, Buford, gone. Almost everyone he knew… gone.

Ferb put his hands to his temple, his brain aching with thought. He opened his eyes as if he just realized something.

"I never knew that I knew this…" Ferb's mind was racing. He felt feverish, and incredibly tired. He was sweating and his head ached. Then it all just went away.

"I… I know this…" Ferb went downstairs to the basement. On one of the dusty shelves was a book, a red book that was torn apart.

"Didn't Mr. Florence give this to my father?" Mr. Florence, or Pappy, was a childhood friend of Lawrence. Ferb blew the dust off of the book. The title read "Only For Ferb by Pappy Florence."

"I knew I had this… but I don't know how I knew…" Ferb opened the book. On the inside front cover was a note.

_Ferb,_

_If you are reading this, flip to page 122._

Ferb did as the note said, and on page 122, he found this paragraph.

**LifeUp**

**A simple ability learned from ones inner mindset. This ability is realized almost immediately after the user is granted access to the use of PSI. This ability allows the user to heal oneself or heal others, showering the selected being in a green light and removing many wounds. Four stages of this power exist.**

At the bottom of the page was another written note, but this one was in darker writing.

_**Ferb, you will soon realize this power. If you are reading this, then yes, Phineas is dead, and your friends are gone. Finding them will be difficult, but you will find them soon enough. I wish you luck.**_

_**If you want to learn more on PSI, keep this book with you. You will need to embark on a quest, and your first stop is Downtown Danville. Go to the library and ask the attendant for the book on Foreign Butterflies, then flip to page 178 of that book.**_

_**Good luck. -Pappy Florence**_

Ferb closed the book and stared at the front cover, folding the corner of page 122 before he did. Then his head ached again. His body felt incredibly hot and he was sweating like crazy. Then, like before, it all went away.

"I… I know LifeUp…" Ferb said to himself. Although he knew how to use this technique, so many questions raced through his now seemingly cooled off mind. What is this PSI? What kind of quest is this? Where were his friends anyway? But his biggest questions of all: Where was Pappy? And how did he know all of this?!

Ferb set these questions aside for now and went upstairs. He needed to gather at least a few supplies, as he had a feeling that this would be a very long adventure.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**The start to my latest crossover! No beginning author's note for now, but I hope you enjoyed this start! I'll be running this third story alongside my other two, so as I always say…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey kiddies, 087-B here, and I'm back with an epic new chapter! Or so I think its epic. Anyway, the exciting first chapter of FerbBound! I don't want to dilly-dally, so be prepared for a somewhat epic chapter!**

**… what? I don't want to boast!**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 1: Supplies, Goodbyes, and a Letter._

Ferb was in his room with a backpack on his bed. He was packing a few supplies he thought he'd need on his quest. Although he didn't know much about his quest, he figured he would follow his current instructions anyway incase they would provide him with more information. He put a few changes of clothes in his backpack as well as a small, golden medallion that said P&F on it.

"Phineas… if only you were here. You'd love this kind of thing." Ferb put the medallion into his backpack. As he did so, his father Lawrence walked into the room.

"Ferb, I understand you're packing to go, but I need to give you something." Lawrence said. He held out a small silver card. Ferb took it and pocketed it.

"It's an ATM Card. Periodically, I'll store up money into your own account. You already have 30 dollars, so don't waste it." Lawrence said.

"Thank you, father." Ferb said.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, if you ever need anything, just call us." Lawrence said. He held up a thick gray notebook. "I'll write down a record of your progress each time you call, so that way, I'll know everything that happens on your adventure."

"That seems reasonable." Ferb said.

"You know Ferb. You've been a lot more talkative lately. Why aren't you quiet as usual?" Lawrence asked. Ferb was silent for a moment. He looked down at the ground, but looked back up with a determinant face.

"… Now is not the time to be quiet. Quiet is for the people who back down. Speaking out shows bravery."

"Well then, I wish you luck on… wherever you're going." Lawrence walked out of the room.

Finally, Ferb placed Mr. Florence's book inside his backpack and zipped it up. He put it on, then, taking one final look at his bedroom that he may never see again for a long time, he exited the room. He walked downstairs to see his family in the kitchen. Lawrence was sitting at the table, Candace was on her computer, and Linda was making lunch. Although it had been a year since the tragedy, they seemed happy. Or happy enough to continue on with their lives. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Ferb, ready to set out. They all walked over to him.

"Goodbye, bro." Candace said, hugging her younger brother. "Hopefully, whatever you do won't require a busting."

"Goodbye Ferb!" Linda said hugging Ferb, tears in her eyes. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"Son, remember. I'm with you 110 percent." Lawrence said, hugging his son. "Goodbye, and I love you."

"I love you too, father."

Everyone waved goodbye as Ferb exited the home. As soon as he closed the front door to his house, he immediately knew what he just thrust himself into. A seemingly endless journey that would have its ups and downs. He walked down his front lawn, past the giant crater, and onto the sidewalk.

"The first ten steps of my journey." Ferb said to himself. "Those will always matter."

He walked down the sidewalk and made a right turn, facing the large city which bustled many blocks behind his own home. As he walked, he felt like he was being watched by… something, not the usual 'somebody stalking you' feeling. Ferb quickly turned around, only to see nobody there. He shrugged it off and turned back around, only to see a large brown dog with a broken collar on it, growling at him. Ferb backed away slowly.

"Easy boy…" The dog lunged at Ferb and tried biting him. Ferb jumped out of the way in surprise. He didn't have anyway to fight back, so he simply threw a punch. It made contact with the dog's head, but it didn't do much. In retaliation, the dog pounced on Ferb and sunk its teeth into his arm.

"Ah!" Ferb tried shaking the dog off, but to no avail. However, he got an idea. He kicked his feet upwards knocking the dog off of him. Ferb looked at his arm, it had a large bite mark in it that was oozing blood. He didn't have anything to patch it up with. The dog lunged at him again, but he jumped out of the way again. Then, he got an idea. Ferb closed his eyes as he spoke.

"PSI LifeUp!" Ferb was showered in a green light as the wound began to close up, leaving nothing but a small cut and some tiny blood stains on his arm.

"That actually worked!" Ferb said. He rushed toward the dog and started punching it rapidly, although the dog wasn't fazed.

"What is wrong with this deranged animal?" Ferb asked himself. He was running out of ideas when he noticed a large stick nearby. As the dog pounced again, Ferb ducked out of the way and picked up the stick. The dog pounced one more time, and Ferb swung the stick with all his might. It made contact with the dogs head and sent it down on to the pavement, a large wound in its head.

"PSI LifeUp…" Ferb murmured as he pointed his finger at the dog. It was showered in a green light as the wound on its head faded. The dog got up confused rather than angered, then simply scampered away.

"What go into that dog?" Ferb questioned himself. He looked at the stick. It had some blood on it but seemed pretty durable. He decided he would keep it with him incase he needed it.

After some time of walking, Ferb made it to the busy streets of Downtown Danville. Many cars were driving around and people flooded the sidewalks. The humongous area was to be marveled at later, as Ferb had a quest to complete. The Danville Library rested toward the center of town near the central park, and Ferb usually spent a lot of time there when he wasn't building anything with Phineas. As he walked inside, the librarian immediately noticed him.

"Oh Ferb! Welcome!" She greeted him.

"Hello Mrs. Davis." Ferb replied, approaching the front desk. "I'm here to check out a book. Do you have the book Foreign Butterflies?"

"Hmm, let me check…" Mrs. Davis proceeded to check the library files. While she did so, Ferb looked around. As usual, people still read inside the room, but one man stood out. He had a long black overcoat, and a black fedora that was tilted to cover his face. He was tall, and he kept his hands behind his back the whole time, and he just… stood in one place. He didn't move at all, like he was a statue, so… alien-like, completely immob-

"Well, it seems we only have one copy left! It's in isle B4." Ferb's thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Davis pointed over to the bookshelf that the strange man was leaning on. Ferb became suspicious.

'Why would he be standing there? Unless…' Ferb thought. He took precaution and slowly walked over. As he approached the bookshelf, he felt as if the man's head was slowly turning to face him. He stopped in front of the bookshelf and reached for the book. He was about to grab it when…

"I wouldn't take that if I were you." The strange man spoke. Ferb stopped, but proceeded to grab the spine of the book. He slowly pulled it out. He was close to holding it when he felt a pain in his head. The pain was fast before he was sent flying into a wall. The strange man and smacked him with what should be his arms, but were slim, sliver tentacles. The clothes on the man vaporized revealing an sleek, silver humanoid figure with a black visor where its eyes and nose should be, but didn't show any more details on its body than that.

Ferb got out of the small hole in the wall. He readied his stick, prepared for battle. Many people had stopped reading and started to watch the scene unfold.

"Starman Unit-48907 Ready For Battle." The alien said in a robotic voice, calling itself a Starman. "Target Acquired: Ferb Fletcher."

Ferb rushed the Starman with his stick and attempted a stab attack on the torso area, but it didn't leave a dent. The Starman didn't move for a second before it attempted another attack with its tentacles. Ferb ducked out of the way and smacked the Starman upside the head with his stick, but it didn't have any effect.

"Nothing is working! How do I damage this thing?" Ferb was too distracted by his thoughts to notice a tentacle flying at him. He was hit and was sent flying into a stack of books on the other side of the room. He got up weakly but was still ready for battle.

"PSI LifeUp!" Ferb was showered in a green light as most of the injuries visible on his body disappeared. The Starman fired a laser beam at Ferb, and he jumped out of the way. Then, he got an idea.

"If that really is a laser beam… of course!" Ferb pulled out his golden P&F medallion just as the Starman fired another laser beam. He blocked the attack with the medallion, reflecting the laser beam back at the Starman. It made contact, making part of the Starman's torso explode, revealing machine parts and gears and cogs. Ferb held up his stick and rushed the Starman, and with one final move, swung the stick and smashed the Starman's visor, causing it to explode. Little silver mechanical pieces flew everywhere, smoke following.

"That was certainly difficult." Ferb turned around to see Mrs. Davis wide eyed, and everyone else crowded against the back wall. Tables were scattered and tipped over with books everywhere on the floor. One bookshelf even fell over somehow.

"Ferb! What was that thing? Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Mrs. Davis asked out of shock.

"I don't know what that was. I only tried to defend myself." Ferb said. "I hope you don't mind, but I require this book. Thank you, Mrs. Davis." Ferb left the library with the new book in hand, leaving everyone in a state of chock.

Ferb sat on a bench in the park. He stared at the front cover of Foreign Butterflies. Why did Ferb need this book? What was Pappy's intentions? Ferb followed the instructions he was given, and he turned to page 178. As soon as he turned to the page, an old, worn out, yellow-white colored envelope fell out and landed on Ferb's lap. He picked it up and opened it, revealing a very long and well written note.

_Ferb,_

_If you're reading this, you have done it! You have finally found the real instructions and explanations for your quest! I don't know when you found this, but I bet by the time you did, __**he**__ already sent an assassin to kill you. I bet you're wondering who __**he **__is. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Now, to answer questions you probably have._

_You probably have asked: What is PSI? PSI is short for Psychokinesis. It is a different type of power that only certain people can use. I guess you can call it a form of "magic" or something like that. There are 4 different types of PSI: Offensive, Recover, Assist, and Other. Offensive PSI is good for attacking, but it can be dispersed or even countered. Recover PSI is good for healing and curing status ailments. Assist PSI is other types of PSI that can help you defend or infect your opponent with status ailments. Other PSI is just PSI that doesn't fit into any of the aforementioned categories._

_PSI is learned from when people are feeling feverish. If you feel feverish, you will slow down immensely and sweat heavily. You will get a massive fever and your brain will ache. It will go away as fast as it came when you learn a new PSI technique. However, not every technique is learned from the get go. You must be at certain strength levels to learn certain types of PSI._

_The meteor that killed Phineas was a sign, Ferb It was to tell you of the terrible things to come. But if it wasn't for that meteor, life wouldn't be like it is today… or, whatever day you read this. But trust me, life is better than it once was for you, and you'll learn that soon enough._

_The real point of your quest is an evil entity had arrived on Earth through that meteor. It has possessed many living beings that inhabit Earth, causing them to act violently toward others, mainly towards you. The evil has also created its own henchmen like the Starman robots. The reason you are its target will be found out soon, but the fact you know PSI is partially the reason why._

_In order to stop the evil, you must collect the eight Star Crystals. The power inside these are so strong they can kill anything. They were scattered across the world in the meteor, so don't worry about intergalactic travel. Seven of them were scattered throughout Earth, but one remains inside the meteor. You must find the meteor and get the Star Crystal from it. Maybe then I can meet up with you and give you more instructions._

_Until then, farewell. -Pappy Florence_

PS I suggest you read the paragraph on page 178, just for your convenience.

Ferb finished reading the very long letter and tucked it back into the envelope, which he then put into his backpack. He then began to read the paragraph on page 178.

**Magic Butterflies**

**A rare species of butterfly indigenous only to Northern and Southern America, Japan, and Africa. This butterfly is orange with white dots and has sparkles emitting from it. When one touches this butterfly, the one who made contact, along with people in a 3 foot radius, is immediately put into a relaxed state, making one concentrate easily and rejuvenating them.**

Ferb closed the book and tucked it into his backpack. He got up from the park bench and thought to himself.

'I need to sneak into the Danville Museum, but I don't know if I can do that alone… I might need to find a teammate.'

Ferb then walked off toward the Danville Inn, as he was tired from today's events. He needed the rest, as tomorrow would be a very big day.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**MOTHER OF GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. Anyway, this was a BIG chapter, as more of the plot was revealed, and now we now what Ferb must do on his quest!**

**Stay Tuned, and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~087-B**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, 087-B here once again. Honestly, I've been playing the game EarthBound more often lately, and it's a game worth checking out. You can either play it on an SNES, an Online Emulator, or get it on the Wii U Virtual Console. I highly recommend it.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 2: A New Power_

Ferb had walked out of the hotel without a clue of what to do next. He knew he had to find a Star Crystal that was contained in the meteorite, but he didn't think it could be done so easily. It was locked up in the museum, in a display room still not open to the public. He would have to sneak in.

'But I'm sure some sort of henchman was sent there already, waiting for me.' Ferb thought. 'I'd need help.'

He looked down at his stick. It was the closest thing to a weapon he had, but it didn't really seem to protect him. He looked at what he was wearing. It was going to be cold, really cold. Autumn was coming to an end, so he'd need equipment. Ferb decided to go to the Danville Mall to buy a new weapon and some protective gear.

The mall was on the Northern side of town, so it was a ways away. As Ferb walked toward it, he wasn't attacked by anything, as if enemies disappeared all together. Not many people were on the street around here either, so Ferb assumed that the evil hadn't gotten to this area yet.

As he walked through the doors of the Danville Mall, he noticed it was completely empty. Nobody was at the counter, nobody was walking around shopping, and nobody was in the stores. Ferb readied his stick, feeling as if the evil was just around the corner. He then noticed a phone on the front counter, just a few yards away. Ferb thought he could call home for help.

Every step he took to the phone, he felt his freedom fleeting, as he walked away from his only escape from what could be the evil entity. When he reached the phone on the front counter, the lights shut off, and the whole mall fell in to total darkness. Ferb quickly picked up the receiver and dialed his home number.

"Come on, pick up…" Ferb said to himself as he heard the slow dial tone. It felt like forever when his family answered.

"Ferb? What do you need?" Ferb was relieved to hear his father's voice.

"Father, something is happening at the mall. I need help, now." Ferb looked behind him to see the mall doors slam shut. He turned back to the phone but he saw the line was cut and his call was dropped. He tossed the now useless receiver out of his hand and prepared his stick.

"Show yourself." Ferb said. Immediately a shadow appeared in front of the double doors. It rose from the ground revealing a black humanoid with glowing red eyes. The entity rushed Ferb, who quickly dodged the attack. He swung his stick at the shadow and it was sent back a bit, but quickly hovered toward Ferb, preparing an attack.

Ferb held up his stick and blocked the attack, but the force knocked him down. His stick flew out of his hand and landed in front of the double doors. As the shadow prepared another attack, Ferb quickly somersaulted over to his stick, dodging the attack.

Once Ferb got to his stick, Ferb picked it up, only to find it was snapped in half. The shadow fired a laser at Ferb, causing him to somersault once more, but he crashed into the front counter head first. Dazed and confused, Ferb tried concentrating, but his mind was scattered. He could barely see the shadow coming toward him, but something smacked it, something hard.

As Ferb's vision became less blurry, he could see the shadow had fallen in front of him, and his sister Candace was standing behind it, holding a hammer. She looked shocked to see the monster.

"I came as soon as dad told me about your call." Candace said. "What is this thing?"

"I have no idea." Ferb got up and looked at his broken stick. "Now I have no way to protect myself."

They both looked around before Candace spotted something.

"Ferb! Over there!" Candace pointed to a sports shop. A hockey stick was left against the wall. Ferb ran over to it and picked it up. It was bigger than his stick but it was easy to carry. Just then, the shadow got up again, having been knocked out for a short time.

Ferb quickly ran back to Candace and held up his new weapon, ready for the real battle. The shadow launched a very big laser beam toward them, and they both braced themselves before the laser beam vanished. It took both of them a second to realize that a psychic shield was in front of the two.

"Did… did I do that?" Ferb questioned himself. He was to busy thinking as the shadow was about to attack him, but Candace smacked it away with her hammer.

"Ferb, focus!" Candace yelled at her brother, then she rushed off to attack the shadow again. Ferb snapped back to attention and ran over to the shadow. He smacked it with the hockey stick in the head, knocking it to the ground. Ferb then put all of his concentration in to one finishing move. He closed his eyes as his body began to emit a blue aura. He floated upward, and his eyes opened revealing blue eyes with no pupils. Ferb raised his hands up and, upon bringing them down, pointed his fingers at the shadow.

"PSI Light!" Ferb shouted as a large burst of light emitted from his fingers, vaporizing the shadow entirely. Ferb dropped back to the ground as his eyes returned to normal and the blue aura faded. The mall was pretty much broken beyond repair, with smashed windows and broken pieces of floor and broken equipment and products.

Ferb and Candace were both in shock. Ferb used an offensive PSI power! Everything in the mall was quiet, and neither of them made a move. It took a bit to recuperate, and when they did, Ferb was expecting Candace to burst out in to all-question-mode, but she remained silent.

"Ferb, PSI was passed down through our family for generations. I never even knew that you knew it." Candace said. "I was born with PSI but mom and dad forbade me from using it. Since then I've forgotten about it until now."

"Well, every bit helps." Ferb said. "What kind of PSI can you use?"

"I don't know. I haven't used it in so long I forgot what I can do." Candace said. "Anyway, we should gather some gear if we need to complete the task you've been given. All I know about your quest is you have to sneak into the Danville Museum."

"Yes, that's all I know too." Ferb said. He looked at his hands. "PSI Light must be offensive PSI. Honestly, I'm surprised I was able to use it."

"Hmm…" Candace seemed to be deep in thought. "We can't get equipped here. We need to find someplace that sells gear we can use to protect ourselves."

"Maybe something in the book can help us." Ferb opened up the book by Mr. Florence. He flipped through the pages, before he came across a single page with a note on it.

_Ferb,_

_If you ever need any place to heal up safely or buy equipment, go to the biggest tree in the center of Danville Park. We you do, concentrate hard on it. If you hear the question, "Who has lost his tail?" use the following answer below. Say it in your mind, and all shall be answered._

_"He who sails the white ship among the heavens…"_

_Take care. -Pappy Florence_

Ferb closed the book and looked at Candace.

"I think I know where we're going next." Ferb said. They both left the mall, heading straight for Danville Park.

Danville Park rested smack dab in the center of town, and the biggest tree rested in the actual center of town. Once they arrived, Ferb concentrated long and hard on the mystical tree. He faintly heard the question pop into his mind. Ferb thought long and hard about his answer. Then, he and Candace glowed white as they rose up. Then, in the blink of an eye, they vanished without a trace.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**My hiatus is the reason this took time, but I'll try to update more often!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, lets find out where Candace and Ferb went, shall we? We'll see a familiar face and know a lot more about the mysterious PSI…**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 3: Candace's Nightmare_

"Ferb!" Ferb heard Candace's voice, it was faint but loud enough for him to hear. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Candace looking down upon him and a bright sun above, although bigger than the one he saw everyday. The sky was completely cloudless, and Ferb wondered why. His question was soon answered after he stood up.

He looked around and noticed he was standing on… pink clouds? In fact, the whole ground was made of pink clouds. A small river of bright blue water circled the area of clouds he was on, forming an island. There was a purple bridge that lead to the main land and a large pole behind him that looked like a sea shell. In the land surrounding the island were little sea shell shaped homes, and some little palm trees with purple bark and vibrant green leaves. A fence surrounding the town made of sea shells was visible, and the people around the town were dressed like witches with blue robes and blue hats, or pink robes and pink hats for girls. Ferb and Candace were confused as to where this place was… or what it was, anyway.

Nobody seemed to notice the two, most of the townsfolk walked around aimlessly and ignored them. Confused, the two of them crossed the bridge into the actual town. The town was neither hot or cold, but rather between the two, between warm and cool even. A small little humming like theme seemed to fill the air around them, but it was very, very faint.

"Where are we?" Ferb asked.

"Beats me." Candace replied. "We could ask around, but…" Candace looked at the townsfolk. "I don't know if these guys are human or not."

Walking around the circle lake and north of town, they saw a sea shell like gate at the very edge, with two guards standing by it. Outside the two could see a building in the distance, surrounded by green weeds and the occasional red weed. The path to the building seemed to be purely pink. That's right, just… pink. The color was pink, but it was as if pink itself was the ground. The two walked toward the gate, nobody paying them mind at all. As they approached, the guards stopped them.

"What business do you have, exiting the town of Magicant?" Guard 1 asked.

"Magicant?" Candace asked. "What's a Magicant? Is it like, a magical ant that can use PSI?" Both of the guards' eyes widened at the mention of PSI, seeming to know what it is. They grew more serious as Guard 1 cleared his throat.

"Magicant is the realm you are currently in. It is above the clouds and is the resting place of many." Guard 1 said.

"So it's basically heaven?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, it is. This is heaven." Guard 1 said. "All people who have, as some say, "passed on," come here after they have gone through purgatory."

"Then that means…" Candace began. "Do you have a list of all the people who have died in the last two years?"

"Yes we do. You two have not appeared to have died… how did you get here?" Guard 1 asked.

"We got here by using PSI." Ferb answered.

"Hmm…" Guard 1 seemed puzzled. "What do you need with the list?"

"Is a Phineas Flynn on the list?" Candace asked. The guard pulled out a note pad and browsed through many names on the list. He stopped at one area.

"Yes, we have a Phineas Flynn here. He is located in Queen Mary's castle, just North of here." Guard 1 pointed to the building in the far North. "Have safe travel, and may I have your names?"

"Candace Flynn. This is my brother, Ferb Fletcher." Candace said. The guards gasped.

"Candace?! Ferb?! Queen Mary must see you right away! Go on, go on!" The guards bowed and stepped aside, letting the two walk out of the town.

"Well that was weird." Candace said.

"Almost as if they were expecting us." Ferb said. "They seemed to know about PSI. Maybe this Queen Mary has answers to all the problems around Danville."

They continued walking before reaching a humongous pink-purple sea shell castle. The gates were open and the castle seemed to want the two to enter. As they walked inside, they saw many familiar people walking down the halls.

"These look like our relatives that died long ago…" Candace said. Then, the two of them noticed at the end of the hall was an open door. They walked past the massive amount of people and entered. Inside was a long, lush red and gold encrusted carpet, leading to a golden throne with a red cushion and back. Sitting on it was a lady with flowing yellow hair, a sea shell like crown, and a beautiful pink-purple dress. Sitting on her lap was a boy about Ferb's age. He looked at the entrance and got a huge grin.

"Ferb!" The boy shouted. He ran towards Ferb.

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted back. They ran over to each other and gave a warm embrace, showing how happy they were to see each other again. Phineas took a step back with a horrified look on his face.

"Wait, does this mean you're dead?!" Phineas asked.

"No, no. We somehow ended up here by use of PSI." Ferb replied. "We never died." Phineas sighed in relief.

"Welcome to Magicant, then! It's great here!" Phineas said, smiling. "You can do whatever you want, and you can have whatever you want and as much of it as you want!"

"Now now Phineas, we don't need Ferb getting spoiled." The lady stood up and walked over to them. "Hello Ferb. Hello Candace. I am Queen Mary, ruler of Magicant."

"How do you know us? How do you know Phineas?" Candace asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Queen Mary asked. Candace looked her over.

"Wait a second… Great-Grandmother Maria? Is that you?" Queen Mary smiled and hugged her, to which Candace returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Queen Mary said.

"How did you become the ruler of Magicant?" Ferb asked.

"That is a question that is to be answered later." Queen Mary replied. "For now, I understand you need help with something, yes?"

"We need to collect the eight Star Crystals." Ferb said. "One of them is located in the meteorite in the Danville Museum."

Queen Mary got a serious look on her face. She knew this day would come, but she did not expect it for a long, long time.

"I understand that you require a third friend to assist you. However, I must stay and rule Magicant, and Phineas is spiritually bound to Magicant, meaning he cannot leave as he is not alive." Queen Mary said. "But I can provide you with knowledge of PSI. Especially for you, Candace."

"What kind of PSI can I use?" Candace asked. "I know I can use it, but I don't know what it does."

"Well Candace, now you shall know." Queen Mary snapped her fingers, and Candace got a far away look in her eyes. Her pupils disappeared as she stood on the ground not moving. Queen Mary gasped.

"Oh no, she cannot learn her techniques…" Queen Mary said.

"What's wrong with her?" Phineas asked.

"She has some sort of… being inside of her. It is preventing her from realizing PSI." Queen Mary replied. "I wonder what is going on inside her head…"

**_Inside Candace's Mind…_**

Candace looked around. The whole area she was in was surrounded by darkness, with nothing but a small, blue platform in the middle that kept her from falling. In front of her was… her. She stood face to face with herself.

"…Huh? This is…" Candace began. The other her was transparent.

"Welcome. So you've come here again… Me." Candace2 said.

"…This being?" Candace questioned. Candace2 smirked.

"You've forgotten? How foolish of, well, me." Candace 2 said. "This is the inside of my heart." Candace2 stared at Candace. "Remember when that _thing _locked you up in here?" Candace got wide eyed.

"How… How did you know about _that_?!" Candace said shocked.

"I'm you, remember? But back to the point." Candace2 said. "Of course, you happened to be rescued by a superb individual." Candace took a step back.

"…What are you afraid of?" Candace2 asked. "…Are you afraid to look into your own heart?" Candace gave a small nod. "But there's nothing to fear. You see? This is all there is." Candace took another look around. _This darkness _was her heart?!

"It's all empty. Totally hollow. A dreary, dank expanse, that's all. And there's not a single person to comfort you in here." Candace2 said. Candace took another step back.

"Because you've thrown it all away. Tossed it from your heart." An illusion of Candace's family appeared next to Candace2. Candace was shocked.

"Ah yes. I believe, though, there was such a girl once." Candace2 continued. "But, I must ask. Do you remember her? Did you appreciate her?

"No, that can't be right. You always did things for the fun of them. Because you were just so bored. And so even she left you. And then, as they say, there were none." Candace 2 continued to tell Candace about her… err, _their_ dark side. Candace was shocked again as another illusion of her family appeared, this one was of the day Phineas died, and all of them looked sad.

"So, who was she?" Candace 2 continued.

"O-Of course I'd remember!" Candace stuttered. "You mean Mom! Duh! You're talking about before my… brothers were born. S-She cared about me to the very end… Hell, maybe she'd even go past that." Candace never swore before, but she felt it was okay inside of her own mind. "But… At the same time, the things she told me fell on deaf ears… I'm beyond all help."

"…So, perhaps you wish to die this time." Candace2 said again. "You never see anything but yourself. Truly… irredeemable in every way."

"Stop… Stop it…" Candace tried to shake off the things Candace2 told her…self.

"Listen, me. Do you know why you are here once more?" Candace2 said. "It is because you desired not to think about anything anymore. So we'll live here together, forever. Just me, myself, and I. After all, there's nothing I can do. It's only the inevitable outcome."

"…Who are… you?" Candace asked. Candace2 gave off a bright light before transforming into a golden humanoid statue holding a dagger with both hands, in the center of its chest. The dagger pointed at the ground, and the statue had devil horns. A small engraving on the bottom read "Nightmare."

"I am the wickedness in your heart." Nightmare said. "Yes, it is I. And you must defeat me if you wish to escape. But you can't beat me. Because… **You are the one who forced me into being."**

"…That can' be right." Candace said. "…This empty place is supposed to be ALL of me? You think I'm gonna believe that?!" Candace faced Nightmare with a glare. "This can't be all there is! And you're… not… ME!"

Candace's hammer appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed it and rushed toward Nightmare. The statue broke position and jumped out of the way, getting behind her and smacking her head with the blunt end of the dagger. She stumbled around before bringing up her hammer again. She swung it, and made contact with Nightmare.

"Me, to still your sword and simply endure is not of your true nature." Nightmare said. "That, I will simply not approve." It proceeded to stab at Candace, who jumped out of the way and tried attacking, but couldn't get close enough.

'It's no use.' Candace thought. 'I can't get close to it to attack without getting hurt. Unless…' Candace felt something awake inside her… well, inside of her right now, not inside of her mind. She pointed her fingers at Nightmare, as they glowed bright red.

"PSI Fire!" Fire shot from Candace's fingers and made contact with Nightmare, burning it. She pointed again.

"PSI Freeze!" Ice shards appeared around Nightmare and began to stab at it. It shrugged the shards off and rushed Candace, punching her in the gut. Candace fell backwards, as Nightmare raised the dagger up. Candace pointed one last time.

"PSI Thunder!" Candace shouted. Lightning bolts formed around Nightmare, striking down and electrocuting it. It was stunned, causing Candace to grab her hammer and run forward. She smashed Nightmare upside the head, causing it to stumble backward off the platform. As soon as it did, it began to crack as light began to shine from it.

"How… can this be? The thought… of being defeated… by a mere child… is highly unexpected!" Nightmare exploded into light, causing everything around Candace to vaporize. She blacked out, but not before hearing a voice in her head.

"Come on, Candace. It's time to get up. Wake up! You need to go to Normalville! A friend awaits you there! One with PSI capabilities! Then, return to Danville and acquire the Star Crystal. That is where you must return home. Oh, when you wake up, put this on. If anyone asks, say this…"

Candace woke up, holding a hat in her hand. Everyone stared at her. As she moved around, she looked at her surroundings. They were still in Magicant. She put the hat on. It was a simple straw hat with a blue band going around the base.

"Candace you're awake!" Phineas said. "Where did you get that hat?" Candace remembered what the voice said. She smiled.

"Some pirates gave it to me." Candace looked at Queen Mary. "Apparently, I can use PSI Fire, Freeze, and Thunder."

"Ah, those are the three elemental PSI powers." Queen Mary said. "They are the most basic and well known offensive PSI powers, next to Lifeup and PSI Beam, which you should learn shortly."

"So what do we do next?" Ferb asked.

"We need to go to Normalville." Candace said. "A new friend awaits us there!"

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**UGH THIS TOOK FOREVER. I'm FINALLY getting back into the time/motivation of writing again, so expect more from me soon! The ****_thing _****will be expanded on later, but for now…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
